


Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Sonia Nevermind, Collars, F/F, Fuyuhiko and Nagito for like five secs, I don't care if it's not Peko's birthday, Leashes, Maid uniform, Sonia's in a maid uniform, Strap-Ons, Top Pekoyama Peko, Vibrators, also has a collar and leash, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As if summoned by her fears, Nagito entered the room with a playful smirk. His eyes searched the room until they found Peko and the smirk widened. “There’s the birthday girl! I hope you’re ready for the final present!”Peko arched a brow, unsure if she liked that idea. “A final present?”
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 11





	Gift

Peko didn’t know why they insisted on having a party for her. In all honesty, she didn’t care much for her birthday. She would rather just spend the day lazily with Sonia and Fuyuhiko, knowing her childhood friend and young master would come over with a gift of his own for her— he had always brought her a gift. But no, sadly that’s not how the day was going. Out of nowhere as soon as they woke up and headed to the Dining Room, Nagito suggested a birthday party for her and everyone agreed, including Sonia and Fuyuhiko; much to her dismay. 

But here they were. In the old building with the party in full swing. Teruteru was cooking all her favorite foods along with Byakuya— insisting to make sure the birthday girl’s food wasn’t poisoned. But she knew deep down he just wanted to taste it all first, how could he not? 

Yet as Peko glanced around, she couldn’t see Sonia nor Fuyuhiko. She frowned deeply, sipping away at her drink, wanting to find her girlfriend and just go home. But everyone had explained very sharply and carefully that she wasn’t allowed to leave until she had opened the presents they had gotten her. She needed the presents, but it would be rude to refuse them. She nearly jumped when she realized she couldn’t see Nagito either and felt a sudden rush of slight fear. 

Where the hell was that hopeful fool? She hoped to god he wasn’t keeping Sonia and Fuyuhiko held up with his long ass speeches about the Ultimates and how he wished he had a real talent. 

As if summoned by her fears, Nagito entered the room with a playful smirk. His eyes searched the room until they found Peko and the smirk widened. “There’s the birthday girl! I hope you’re ready for the final present!”

Peko arched a brow, unsure if she liked that idea. “A final present?” 

Everyone was silent as they watched the crazy boy peek out the door, whispering to someone and Peko swallowed thickly as she realized who it was he was speaking to and felt her cheek reddened, unsure if she should let this continue.

“N-Nagito,” Peko stuttered out, swallowing. “Y-You don’t need to do this— not in front of everyone. L-Let me step out to see—”

“I wanna see!” chirped Kazuichi.

Nagito grinned as he nodded, but Peko felt the embarrassment washing over and she fought the urge to rush over and demand this to be stopped because deep down, she _wanted_ to see this. 

Instantly Peko nearly spat out her drink when she saw the door widened open. Fuyuhiko was standing proudly with his hand on Sonia’s shoulder, grinning as if he won the fucking lottery along with Nagito. The swordswoman was sure Mahiru reached down and covered Hiyoko’s eyes while everyone stared in complete awe, and Peko was just waiting for Monokuma to jump up but he never did.

Sonia was blushing hard, from her ears to her cheeks to her neck. She was dressed in a maid uniform; a black short skirt lined with lace, showing off Sonia’s thighs, the blouse was also lined with lace and was black, and it revealed a bit of her chest, making the princess try to cover it up. She was gripping the skirt tightly. But there was also something else standing out; on Sonia’s neck was a collar with a leash attached, making Peko swallow heavily. 

How did they even get that on Sonia?

“Happy Birthday, Peko!” both Nagito and Fuyuhiko cried proudly.

Peko coughed. “Uh, thanks…?”

“Enjoy the gift,” Fuyuhiko chuckled as he pushed Sonia towards her, making the princess whine, making Peko wonder if something else was up. 

“Wow, lookin’— ach!” 

Peko lowered her fist from Kazucihi’s arm, hating the fact she was staring at something clearly meant for her eyes only. He was always hitting on Sonia and she was used to that, but this was a little too much. 

“A-Alright,” Peko cleared her throat, moving to Sonia, pulling her away from the watchful eyes. “Party’s over— everyone can go back to their cabins.”

“Have fun!” Fuyuhiko said.

“Shut up!”

Sonia had never been so thankful for being pulled away because this was a little too much for her liking, especially with the collar and leash. Peko licked her lips, fully intending to make advantage of this once alone, but she just couldn’t let everyone know that.

…

“Ngh, ahhh! Pe-Peko!” Sonia moaned, clawing at the pillow behind her. Her breath hitched when she felt the tug on the leash around her neck.

“Why did you agree to wear this in front of _everyone?_ I told you, your body is for my eyes only, didn’t I?”

“Yo-You did,” Sonia replied, bucking her hips at a particularly hard thrust, knowing it had been done intentionally. With the leash in one hand and the other at her hip, Peko was mercilessly as she thrusted into her with the toy. She didn’t know why she agreed to this but then again, they hadn’t exactly told her it would be this revealing; all they had said it was a gift for Peko and she wouldn’t be showing too much. It was just an outfit to get Peko into the mood for birthday sex.

But this did something else to Peko.

Peko ran a hand down to Sonia’s stomach, lowering it down to her clit while she thrusted into her wet cunt. The princess gave a loud moan as she felt Peko flick at her clit, bucking her hips before the swordswoman pushed her hips down.

Merciless was right.

She didn’t know what snapped in her, but the moment they were back in her cabin, Peko had lost all control. She didn’t waste any time in pushing Sonia down on the bed, ordering her to show her _everything_ and to strip when she felt her cheeks heat up even more as she saw a vibrator strapped to her, buzzing away and losing her breath when Sonia revealed the remote in her hand. 

Dammit to hell, even something like that too? 

Fuyuhiko and Nagito had overdone it but why go that far? Peko had inwardly cursed, making a mental note to slap them both on the head for this one before thanking them.

“Peko… please,” panted Sonia, breathlessly. Her breath kept hitching each time the strap-on hit her sweet spot and combined with the way Peko kept touching her clit— it didn’t matter how; she was aching for release.

Peko smiled, moving down to kiss at Sonia’s sensitive ears. “Please, what, baby doll?”

Sonia struggled to compose herself to form words when all she could feel was pleasure hitting at her at all angles. “Ma-Make me cum, please,” she begged.

“I’ll make you cum while screaming my name,” Peko promised, giving the leash another tug, watching as Sonia arched.

Peko leaned back up as she focused on hitting the spot her girlfriend loved so much, watching as Sonia became breathless and struggled to form words, clawing at the pillow behind her head, unsure what to do with her hands. 

Without thinking about it too much, the older girl reached over and clicked on the vibrator, placing it back on Sonia’s clit at a high vibration.

_“Ah!”_

Peko stopped all movements at the loud cry, flushed bright red as she struggled to find the right words to say and Sonia whined at the lack of movements. 

“Holy shit,” Peko mumbled. “Baby, that was so loud.”

“Ca-Can’t help it,” Sonia replied. “I didn’t expect it.”

“I could tell.”

“... can I please cum? I can’t take much more.”

“Wha— oh yeah, sure.”

The swordswoman started up her movements again, shifting around her hips to make sure she got Sonia in her sweet spot to help her cum. As the princess’ moans kept coming, Peko made sure to place the vibrator back down on her clit— on a lower level than before, of course. She didn’t want to wake anyone jump with Sonia’s cries, and they were already embarrassed as it was.

A sharp tug to the leash and Sonia arched up. White-hot pleasure rippled through her and a hoarse scream came from her mouth before she turned her head and muffled her moans into the pillow, the orgasm so intense that it had Sonia wondering if she had blacked out for a moment.

Sonia felt Peko’s hands unclipping the collar and her hand reached out to her neck, rubbing it softly as she watched with lazily eyes as Peko placed the leash and collar on her nightstand before moving to slip out of her, earning a tired whimper from the princess. 

Before long, the strap-on was off and set aside along with the collar and leash and the vibrator, Peko making a mental note to clean them later.

There were no complaints when the swordswoman pulled her in close, running her hand through her hair gently. 

“Better?” Peko asked softly, kissing her head.

Sonia nodded wordlessly. “Yes,” she mumbled tiredly. “Happy birthday.”

Peko smiled. “Sleep, baby girl.” 

What an interesting and exciting birthday she had. Hopefully the next one would be as interesting and exciting as this one.


End file.
